At the present time, it is possible to connect only one peripheral device at a time to a television receiver. The number of these peripheral units is in any case limited for example to electronic games, magnetoscope connected to receive radio-frequencies via the antenna connection socket of the receiver, or a tape recorder which is connected for audio-frequencies.
In the near future, however, an appreciable increase can be expected in the number of peripheral devices available for use with conventional television receivers. It appears probable that the following peripherals will become readily available:
specific terminals for new broadcasting services,
telecommunications available for the use of the general public such as those currently designated as follows:
ANTIOPE: broadcast teletext integrated in the television signal or broadcast over the full channel; PA1 EPEOS: service for automatic recording of programs received; PA1 DISCRET: television service reserved for viewers who are equipped with a suitable decoder; PA1 TITAN: interactive teletext which utilizes the post office channel but is displayed on a television receiver; and PA1 new video applications, for example, monitoring cameras, analyzers for diapositives and films, image-within-image, video-disks, which will be used with applications already known such as a magnetoscope or video games.
It can also be expected that the television viewer will wish to employ the elements of an existing high-fidelity "audio" chain or stereo system in conjunction with the television receiver and its peripheral devices in order to have a fully integrated home audiovisual unit.
One for connecting the peripherals to the television receiver is a series of cables and connectors installed by hand. This is a complicated system which is hardly within the capacity of the average viewer, is not very reliable since connection errors are always possible, and, in the final analysis, is not very realistic by reason of its complexity of use.
One improvement of a system of cables and connectors could be found in the use of a set of mechanical switches for providing all possible combinations of interconnections. A system of this type, however, is also unsatisfactory since it is both heavy and complicated.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a system for interconnection of the different elements of a home audio-visual unit such that a viewer can make simultaneous use of the different equipment units in his possession.
According to the invention, the dynamic audio-video interconnection system for connecting together at least one television receiver equipped with a peripheral-television multipin connector and a plurality of peripheral units comprises means for processing a user's orders, and at least one microprocessor controlled by the processing means. The system essentially comprises means for emitting, receiving and transmitting orders directing the selective coupling of a number of peripheral units with each other and/or with the television receiver or receivers, and means for transmitting control orders addressed to each of the units thus connected together. The system further comprises a different series of control stages each connected to a peripheral unit and to the television receiver or receivers and to a remote-control keyboard, each control stage being provided with electronic switches which are necessary for the operation of that stage.
The connections are permanently established and the user need only activate selectively the connections which are of interest at a given amount simply by giving the necessary orders. The real complexity of the operation is then taken into account by the microprocessor. By producing action on the control keyboard, the user establishes a connection between any one peripheral unit and the television receiver or a selective connection between peripheral units.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, each control stage comprises a read only (ROM) in which are stored detailed data relating to instructions for commissioning of the corresponding peripheral unit, and each module is connected to a programmed visualization automat for displaying the instructions on the television receiver or receivers.
The real operations for putting a given combination of peripheral units into service may be relatively complex as mentioned earlier. As a result of a simple interrogation "in clear" by the user, the precise and complete list of these operations is displayed on the television receiver, thus making it unnecessary for the user to refer to any instruction manual or brochure.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the control keyboard further comprises means for controlling and adjusting the television receiver or receivers and the various peripheral units in a highly convenient group arrangement.
According to an important characteristic feature of the invention, the system comprises an audio-video analog link between the television receiver or receivers and conductors located on the bottom wall of a casing containing the control stages for transmitting the useful audio-video information either to or form the peripheral unit corresponding to each control stage. The system further comprises an addressing link between the microprocessor and the different control stages for selectively establishing the analog communications of those stages.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the control keyboard is connected to an emitting device in cooperating relation with a sensitive element housed within the television receiver. The sensitive element is connected to the different control stages and to the microprocessor for transmitting the orders emitted from the control keyboard. Means for decoding the orders are placed solely within the microprocessor and within the control stages.
By virtue of this arrangement, the television receiver is entirely "transparent" to the signals of the system and can therefore be of standard design without any special arrangement in connection with the system.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the system comprises a remote-control link between the sensitive element, the different control stages and the microprocessor. The remote-control link comprises a single data linkage conductor for connecting the sensitive element to the different control stages and to the microprocessor, and a single exchange-linkage conductor for connecting the control stages to each other and to the microprocessor.
According to a first alternative embodiment of the invention, the peripheral units are each provided with their corresponding control stage and are linked to the microprocessor and to each other by means of a series connection.
In a second alternative embodiment, the peripheral units are connected in parallel to a unit comprising the corresponding control stages and the microprocessor.
Preferably, each control stage comprises decoding means for identifying an item of information which is addressed to that stage.
According to an advantageous technological embodiment of the invention, the control stages and the visualization automat are constructed in the form of plug-in cards fitted in a casing, the bottom wall of which serves as a support for the connection lines.
In this form of construction, the plug-in cards have identical dimensions and are provided with repetitive connection structures for the modular assembly of the cards within the casing.
By virtue of this distinctive feature, the user can readily modify the system by adding more cards as additional peripheral units are acquired.
In this embodiment, the conductors placed on the bottom wall of the casing are connected to each television receiver by means of a peripheral-television multipin connector having input and output connections for a single-cable link between the casing and the television receiver.
Similarly, a peripheral-television multipin connector is associated with each control stage in order to couple that stage to the corresponding peripheral unit.
In preferred embodiment of the invention, the system comprises a module constructed in the form of a plug-in printed circuit card adapted to carry devices for generating control and switching operations which are necessary for the insertion of an auxiliary image or so-called "image-within-image" on the screen of the television receiver or receivers, thus enabling the user to exercize visual control over a program other than the program which he is viewing, means being provided for choosing the principal image and the secondary image from all the available sources.